Starry Dreams
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: RW/SM crossover, Kayura finds someone to confort her loneliness.


Starry Dreams

**Starry Dreams**

** **

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors.  Note, remember at the end of Same Side when I asked you which person from Sailor Moon I should pair Kayura with?  Well, this is what I came up with.

Lady Kayura walked down the starlit road. As she passed a park, she noticed a pink-haired girl in her pre-teens nestled underneath the statue of a winged horse.  Kayura decided to walk to her and nudge her awake, concerned that she was lost or something.

"Are you alright, young one?" Lady Kayura asked.

"Oh," the girl moaned, rubbing her eyes. 

Lady Kayura took a knee, "are you alright?" she repeated.

The pink-haired girl nodded, "yes."

"What are you doing here at this hour?" Lady Kayura asked.

"I like to sit here in the park sometimes," the girl smiled, "I must have fallen asleep again. What's your name?"

"Kayura, Lady Kayura," she said.

"Well, Lady Kayura, you're not around here, are you?" the girl questioned.

Lady Kayura shook her head.  "I'm from another world.  But it was destroyed not too long ago."

"I'm sorry about that," the girl sympathized.

"No need to apologize," Lady Kayura said, "my world became dark and evil and it had to be destroyed.  It was the only way to save it.  The person who destroyed it was someone by the name of Sailor Saturn.  She saved my life too."

"Sailor Saturn?" the girl cried.

"You know her?" Lady Kayura asked.

"Of course, she's my best friend in the world!"

"What is your name, child?" Lady Kayura questioned.

"Rini," she replied.

Kayura looked at the statue, "So, do you love horses?"

"Yes, especially ones with wings," Rini smiled, "I haven't told many people about this but I've seen Pegasus."

"He is only a legend," Kayura muttered, "and a constellation in the sky."

"No, he's real," Rini said, standing up.  "He protects people's dreams.  Do you have a dream?"

"Hmmm," Kayura murmured.  "When I was a child, much younger than you, I was kidnapped from my home.  I was brainwashed to serve an evil dark king named Tulpa."

"That's awful," Rini said.

"I would look at the stars every night," Kayura said, "then I would dream about a flying horse will take me to the stars."

"What a lovely dream," Rini smiled.

"He never came for me. He's not real."

"He is too!" Rini snapped, "I saw him!  I even touched him!"

"Rini, he only exists in the sky and in people's dreams," Kayura said.

"If you believe enough," Rini said, "then you will see him too.  You'll see him when you least expect it.  I didn't think I would see Pegasus that night I saw him, but I did."

Kayura pondered what Rini just said and didn't say anything.

"Well, it's late and the others are probably wondering where I am," Rini said, "goodbye, Miss Kayura."

Kayura nodded, "take care, little one."  _Hmm, if I only believe a little more, I would see him myself._  Feeling a little thirsty, she searched for a place for a drink.

The Amazon trio, minus one, Fisheye, sat at the counter of a club.  Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye were left alone while Fish Eye was out somewhere.

"Just where in the Dead Moon Circus is Fisheye?" Hawk's Eye muttered.

"She's out with the quartet doing some girl's night out thing," Tiger's Eye replied as he stirred his drink with the olive.

"I wonder what we're supposed do now," Hawk's Eye said, "with our new dream mirrors.  What kind of dreams are we supposed to have?"

"I don't know," Tiger's Eye took a swig of his drink, "anything we want, I suppose."

"Maybe we should look at other people's dreams," Hawk's Eye suggested.

"What?"  Tiger's Eye sprayed his drink all over the place, "we don't' work for Zirconia any more!  And I got tired of looking for Pegasus.  He gave us those dream mirrors and if we look at other people's dreams he'll probably take them away and I'll become a tiger again!"

"No, I just want to look at them, Tiger's Eye," Hawk's Eye said, "I don't' want to destroy them or anything."

"Oh."

"Maybe I'm supposed to become a bird watcher or something," Hawk's Eye mumbled, "I don't know."

"Yeah," Tiger's Eye grinned, "You always were a bird brain!  Ha, ha, ha, h--"  Hawk's Eye cut Tiger's Eye's laughter short by strangling him him, "glluch-glch-glch" he gurgled as Hawk's Eye strangled him back and forth.

"You idiot!" Hawk's Eye snarled.  "That wasn't funny!" Hawk's Eye said when he let him go.

Tiger's Eye struggled to breathe, "It…was…just…a...joke!"  He gave Hawk's Eye an angry death glare and the two started to yell at each other and grapple. The bartender hid behind the counter.

"Gentlemen, stop!" a voice said behind them.  Two hands pulled them apart and they saw a man with white hair wearing some snazzy white clothes.

"Who are you?" Hawk's Eye demanded.

"My name is Prince Diamond," he replied.  "Now you two gentlemen look like brothers and I know that you like to fight each other but--"

"We're not brothers," Tiger's Eye said.

"Well, you're friends, aren't you?" Prince Diamond demanded.

They shrugged.

"Friends fight sometimes but you must remember you're friends," Prince Diamond linked his arms around their necks, "you won't know how special your friends are until some evil guy kills them!" Prince Diamond sniffed and began to bawl.

"What's his problem?" Tiger's Eye asked.

"I don't know," Hawk's Eye responded.

"Sapphire," Diamond moaned, "brother!  I should have listened to you!"

"Umm," Tiger's eye mumbled, "not that I care or anything, but what's the matter?"

Diamond sat down and ordered a hard, fancy drink, "The usual family crisis, you want power and you want to rule the world and you listen to what this wise man tells you and then he kills your one and only brother!"

"Sounds more like a wise guy to me," Tiger's Eye said.

"Yeah, like Zirconia," Hawk's Eye agreed.

"I'll never be able to forgive myself for believing him," Diamond mumbled.  "I don't think Sapphire will either."

"Diamond!" Sapphire cried behind him.

"Sapphire?" Diamond turned around, "you're alive!  But how?"

"I don't know…all I remember is someone with some echoy voice talking to me," Sapphire said.  "I didn't see him."  {The Ancient's spirit}  They sat next to Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye.

"Voice?" Diamond mumbled.

"I heard it too," Rubeus said as he sat down.

"Rubeus!" Diamond cried.

Rubeus smiled and ordered a drink.

"Where's Emerald?" Sapphire asked.

"I saw her talking to this group of girlie clowns from a circus," Rubeus replied.  Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye groaned.

"Well, looks like we've formed our own little man night out," Hawk's Eye mumbled, "I hope Fish Eye is having fun."

"That woman's crazy," Tiger's Eye said.  "What is it with women?"

"There are some women that will do anything for you," Sapphire said.

"And some that wouldn't give you the light of day," Diamond added.

The four started talking about their own 'dream girl' and then Lady Kayura walked in and sat at the far end.

"Looks like my dream girl just walked in!"  Tiger's Eye said, rising to his feet.

"I saw her first!" Rubeus snarled, grabbing him and pulling him back.

"Gentlemen," Diamond grabbed both men and pulled them back, "you don't know how to approach a lady. Watch and learn."

"Yeah, I watched how you approached Neo Queen Serenity and I learned a lot!" Rubeus muttered.

Diamond ignored the tasteless remark and continued to walk to Lady Kayura.  "What is a woman like you doing in a place like this?"

Lady Kayura rolled her eyes, _oh, good one,_ she thought.  She raised her head and smiled, "listen, I do not want to disturbed."  Although she was utterly lonely, she did not want to be with the likes of the men here at the bar.  She wouldn't want to tell the warlords where she was when she met them anyway.  Lady Kayura never really had much luck with men.  She hated the warlords as much as they hated her at first.  Except for maybe Anubis.  She wasn't sure why, but there was something about him that she liked.  And none of the men here reminded her of him.

"Let me buy you a drink," Diamond offered.

"No thank you," Lady Kayura said.

"I insist, you look like you could use some company," he entered her comfort zone and placed his hand on her shoulder.  He smiled warmly and her smile turned into a sneer.

"Get your hand off me!" she stood up and whacked him away with the Ancient's staff.

"More lessons from the master of women!" Rubeus cracked.  Tiger's Eye and Sapphire gasped.  Hawk's Eye rolled his eyes.

"Anyone else with a comment?" Lady Kayura demanded, taking out her starlight swords.

"No-No!" all men shook their heads and waved their hands side to side.

"This is even worse than being ignored," Tiger's Eye said under his breath.

Lady Kayura sipped her tea while the five men looked at her, wanting to make a move but not wanting to end up stuck in the wall.  When she left, the men started whispering around.

"Where is that woman from?" Tiger's Eye asked.

"I think it's best we don't' know," Hawk's Eye replied.

"Hi guys," Fish Eye's high voice rang, "you're going to go nuts when you hear what we did today!"  the quartet trailed behind her and they set on the stools.

Hawk's Eye and Tiger's Eye groaned and propped their heads up with their hands.  Diamond and Sapphire exchanged glances as if to say 'who are these weirdoes?'

Reading their thoughts, Rubeus said, "those circus clowns!"

"They're not clowns!" Emerald snapped, standing behind Fish Eye, "these girls happen to very nice!"

Rubeus sneered, _I forgot about her…_

***********************************

"Men," Lady Kayura grumbled as she continued to walk down the street.  "I wanted a drink, not a date!"  As she continued to huff about she hated men, she saw a shiny white light up ahead.  "What's that?" she mumbled.  The glowing light glowed brighter and then she gasped as she saw Pegasus, the flying white horse.  He lowered his head as he looked at her.  "Why, it's Pegasus," she sighed.

She kept a distance afraid to startle him but remained her eyes on the beautiful creature.  He continued look back, trying to see if she was safe to approach or not.  Lady Kayura remembered what Rini said when she told her she saw Pegaus without thinking about it.  It happened out of the blue; when she least expected it. 

Lady Kayura smiled.  "I'm not going to hurt you," she said and walked to Pegasus with an outstretched hand. He pulled his head back and she stopped.  They looked at each other for a moment and she walked to him.  When she was finally able to touch him, Lady Kayura let out a small laugh as she thought it was unreal.  She never expected to see Pegasus and here he was.  Right in front of her own eyes and she was petting him.  Lady Kayura could not believe it.

Pegasus closed his eyes and lowered his head.  Lady Kayura wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am the protector of dreams," Pegasus said, "do you believe in me?"

"Yes," Lady Kayura said, petting his mane, "I do believe."  She smiled as she touched his feathery wings and then his horn, just to know she wasn't dreaming.  If this was a dream, she didn't want to wake up.

"I must go now," Pegasus said.

Kayura nodded in understanding.  If he stayed any longer she probably wouldn't leave.  "Thank you for giving me a chance to believe in you," Kayura said.

As Pegasus disappeared, she saw a faint image of a young man with white hair and a golden horn on his head.  She raised her head to the sky and the constellation of Pegasus shined brighter than all the rest of the stars in the sky.

**The End.  Did you like it?  I know, nobody voted for Elios/Pegasus but I like him and I think he's the kind of character that's right for Kayura, well, in one way.  Kayura has starlight swords and she gets her power from the heavens/sky {although she doesn't' have any armor} and Pegasus is a constellation in the sky.  Kind of make sense.  And I don't think it's right that he's paired with Rini.  She's pretty young and he looks like an eighteen-year old.  I find him more of a guardian of Rini than a love interest.  And he protects everybody dreams, so I cant' see him paired with anyone really.  This was more of a friendship/trust kind of thing. I mean, wouldn't' you want to see a beautiful white horse with wings in the middle of the street? If you want a story with her paired with someone unparticular, let me know.  She's the only war lady from RW and there's so many guys from Sailor Moon that I can see her with!  Anyway, I talked enough, review please!**

** **

** **


End file.
